Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am
After her cover is blown, Dana Walsh agrees to give up President Hassan’s location in exchange for full immunity, but only if Jack Bauer leads the assault team. Cole Ortiz is forced to face the fact that Dana is the mole. Samir Mehran makes his final plans to execute Hassan live over the Internet, but not before attempting to extract an apology to the citizens of the IRK, by torturing him. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Omar Hassan' incapacitates Jack Bauer and holds Renee at gunpoint, claiming that he cannot allow his life to be put ahead of tens of thousands. He escapes with Adrion Bishop. *'President Allison Taylor' has General Brucker and Rob Weiss arrested for their operation to capture Hassan and hand him over to the terrorists. She finds Ethan Kanin on the verge of dying, and is told that they have recovered the dirty bomb. *'CTU New York' tries to follow the vehicle with President Hassan in it via satellite. They set up an ambush point once they've located it. *'Dana Walsh' learns of the ambush and informs Tarin Faroush of the situation. She directs him to a parking garage. *'Jack Bauer' spots Tarin deviate from his course, and Jack realises they've been made. He follows him to the garage and watches as Tarin suicides by driving off the roof and crashing onto the pavement below. He suspects that a mole inside CTU allowed him to avoid the ambush. Dana decides that she needs to leave CTU immediately before the leak is traced back to her. The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. 07:01:46 Dana Walsh makes her way towards CTU’s exit. However, she is stopped by a guard, demanding to see her pass key due to stricter security measures because of the EMP detonation a few hours ago. Nobody is allowed in or out of the building without Hastings’ approval. She reluctantly hands her pass key, and she is barred from exiting due to her lack of authorization. She makes an excuse to get something from her car, but it fails when he offers to get his men to grab the item for her. She refuses the assistance and returns to the bullpen. Chloe spots a blue car exiting the parking garage via satellite one minute after Tarin Faroush committed suicide. Cole asks if she can track it, but Chloe says that the car left the satellite grid. Hastings asks Cole to put out an APB on the car before asking Chloe to scan for any chatter. A CTU worker then informs him that President Taylor wants an update on the situation. She asks if President Hassan survived the crash. Hastings assures her that he wasn’t in the vehicle, but it’s likely he was transferred to another car, and is still in the hands of the terrorists. He promises to keep her apprised. 07:04:42 Taylor notifies Dalia and Kayla Hassan that Omar is still alive, but is still being held by the terrorists. However, she promises that CTU will do everything they can to rescue him. Taylor is then interrupted by an aide, claiming that the Russian foreign minister is requesting an audience. She repeats her promise to do everything she can for Omar before meeting Novakovich. He asks if Hassan is still missing, and Taylor confirms. He also asks if CTU has any leads, and if any recovery operation will be successful, but Taylor refuses to elaborate. Novakovich stresses that the peace agreement will have no chance of success if Hassan is killed. Taylor harshly comments that Novakovich wants it to happen, and that his reasons are because Russia’s influence in the region will diminish greatly. This angers Novakovich, who tells Taylor that she should not be making baseless accusations. Taylor apologizes, saying that she appreciates his support. 07:06:26 Renee pulls Chloe aside, informing her of the possible mole within CTU. Chloe agrees considering the technical problems they had experienced before. Renee tells her to call Jack Bauer on a proprietary line so he can upload data taken from Tarin. She preps her workstation and places the call. Jack answers and uploads the information. Dana enters Hastings’ office, asking to use his workstation to ensure no further data will be lost after the EMP attack. He lets her use it before being called down to the bullpen by Chloe. Dana quickly programs her CTU pass key to make it look like Hastings authorized her to leave the facility. Meanwhile down at Chloe’s station, Renee tells Hastings about the leak within CTU. Chloe finds a list of numbers Tarin had dialed in the past hour, and Hastings recognizes one as a number for one of the NSA phones issued to the CTU staff. Chloe quickly checks the logs and discovers that Dana Walsh is in possession of the phone. 07:09:33 Dana tries to leave again, and the guard puts her card in. However, he is given an alert to apprehend her on sight. Realizing that she’s been made, she pulls out a pistol and opens fire killing two guards. She uses an employee as a human shield as she retreats into the parking garage. Cole demands to know why there’s a 112 on Dana, and Hastings tells him that she’s a mole working for the terrorists. Watching her on the security cameras, he realizes that she’s going for her car and runs after her. Hastings locks down the exits. CTU personnel continue their pursuit of Dana, but they are held back by her constant shooting. She makes it to her car and quickly speeds away. However, Cole stands in her way. She intends to run him over, but Cole quickly blows out her front tire, causing her to lose control and crash. Cole drags her out of the car and holds her against a pillar, aiming at her head. He demands to know who she really is, but she refuses to reply. Hastings arrives and calms Cole down before asking where Hassan is. Dana refuses to talk to anybody but Jack Bauer. 07:12:36...07:12:37...07:12:38... 07:16:54 Dana is prepped for interrogation as Cole and Hastings watch. Hastings ponders aloud who she really is, and Cole answers, saying that her real name is Jenny Scott. However, he himself is unsure if this is true. Hastings asks why he didn’t report any of this, especially their activities while they were AWOL, but Cole responds, saying that he thought it wasn’t relevant. Hastings orders Cole to debrief. He is also notified that Jack has arrived at CTU, and he asks him to be sent to interrogation. Jack asks Renee what’s going on, and she tells him that his theory of a leak within CTU was correct. She says that she won’t say anything until she talks to Jack. He asks why, but Renee says she won’t say. Hastings tells Jack that they need to work out how she managed to infiltrate CTU. Renee asks if Cole was a part of her operation, but Jack backs Cole up. Before Jack goes in, he lets Hastings know that he feels he’s held up to his end of the deal to find the nuclear fuel rods in exchange for saving Renee from prosecution for her actions concerning Vladimir Laitanan earlier that night, and that the only reason he’s still working is because he gave President Taylor his word that he would protect President Hassan. Hastings acknowledges this, and lets Jack into the room. Jack asks Dana why she wanted to speak with him, who responds that he’s the only one there “who doesn’t have their head up their ass”. Dana offers Hassan in exchange for immunity, a clean record, and a compensation for the fee she charged the terrorists. Jack is angered to learn that she only did this for money. He asks for proof that she actually knows something before taking it to the president. Dana gives him a smartass comment, leading Jack to pin her against the wall. She warns him that he has no time to be doing this because Hassan will be dead within half an hour. Jack relents, but lets Dana know that if Hassan dies, she gets nothing. He asks who was meant to pay her, but she simply says that he’s running out of time. Although the specialist tells Hastings that the monitors say that Dana is showing no signs of deception, Renee claims that she is a sociopath and cannot be trusted. Jack agrees that not all is as it seems, claiming that she was involved in this for more than just money, and that she’s hiding something. Given their timeframe, Jack says they need to call the president immediately. 07:23:05 The blue car with Hassan arrives at an apartment complex. He is dragged out and taken inside by the woman with the wig and Navid. On the way up the stairs, he warns a young Middle Eastern boy to go play somewhere else. Meanwhile, Ahman suggests to Samir that they kill Hassan before they are found. Samir however, claims that he needs to do more than die; he must confess his crimes and d renounce his lies. He assures Ahman that Hassan will die there. Hassan is put into a chair, and Samir asks if he remembers him, claiming that he was a young man when they met, where Hassan was a General in the Revolutionary Guard. He tells Hassan that he was a great leader then, and asks why he turned on their country. Hassan responds by saying that he is the one who betrayed their country. He says that he is not surrendering to the West, but rather, making an honorable peace. He recounts a story where everyone believed Hassan was leading his men to defeat, but in the end, came out successful. Samir appears to be empathetic, but suddenly backhands Hassan in the face, demanding that Hassan renounce the peace agreement. Hassan refuses, but Samir promises him that he will, and it will be dependent on how much torture he can withstand. 07:28:02...07:28:03...07:28:04... 07:32:22 As Taylor goes to visit Ethan Kanin, she discusses Dana’s immunity agreement with Tim Woods, believing there to be a loophole as the agreement is for Dana Walsh, yet it is not her real name. Woods assures her that it will hold up. She quickly signs it and hands it to Woods, who promises to hand it to CTU immediately. She asks Ethan if he’ll be okay, and he says only his doctors know. He wants to know if Hassan is safe, but Taylor tells him the bad news. She lets him know that CTU has a good chance to rescue him after discovering a mole within the organisation. She asks if the peace agreement will hold up if Hassan is killed. Kanin believes it to be unlikely. 07:34:34 Chloe lets Arlo know that Dana is about to brief them on the rescue operation for President Hassan. Arlo expresses his shock that he didn’t work it out, but Chloe declares that she played them all. Cole continues his debrief, but is interrupted by Hastings. He informs him that Dana is getting immunity, which infuriates him. Hastings tells him to get over it, and that Jack wants him on the team rescuing Hassan, but there must be no complications in relation to Dana. Cole says it’ll be fine, and Hastings hands him his gun back. 07:36:12 Dana briefs the main CTU staff on Samir Mehran, and how many men he has left. She also gives them the location and possible problems they may encounter. Once the briefing is done, Hastings has Dana secured while Jack asks if Cole is alright. He says he is, and Jack asks him to meet at the motorpool. As Dana walks out, she trades looks with Cole. 07:37:22...07:37:23...07:37:24... 07:41:44 Hassan continues to resist the terrorists, which frustrates Samir. Hassan assures that peace will happen whether he lives or dies, but Samir yells that the peace agreement will die right there with him. He asks Ahman to give him another injection, despite the risk that it may kill him. Navid however, advises that they try something new. Samir concedes, and asks that the Internet feed be prepared, saying that he will tell the world of his crimes, and carry out the sentence. He dons a balaclava. Woods informs Taylor that CTU’s tactical team is approaching the staging area, and that they will have a real time uplink. He also tells her that Omar’s family has asked to speak with her. 07:44:27 Dalia asks if it’s true that they found Omar, which Taylor confirms, saying that he’s still alive. However, she cannot guarantee that Omar will be saved. Woods gets a call, and subsequently tells Taylor that she needs to be in the situation room. NSA had flagged a video going out on the Internet, which is footage of President Hassan. Samir and Hassan appear on the screen, and Taylor watches in disgust. Hastings asks if the video gives any clue as to his position within the building. Chloe begins to analyse the video, using the natural sunlight coming in through the window to determine his location within the building. She deduces that they’re on the fourth floor in an east facing apartment. Arlo informs Hastings that a drone is in position, and has spotted two sentries on the roof. He asks to be patched through to Jack. 07:46:32 Jack and his CTU team arrive at the staging area. Hastings lets him know of the new intel as well as the fact that the live feed is playing on the Internet as they speak. Jack starts giving instructions, emphasizing that the element of surprise is crucial for the success of the operation. He tells Cole to use his team to cover the perimeter, and asks Charters and Banks to stay with him. After dismissing them, he asks Renee to join him in the assault, but that she must stay right behind him at all times. 07:48:03...07:48:04...07:48:05... 07:52:22 Cole and another CTU sniper co-ordinate with each other and simultaneously eliminate the rooftop sentries. Jack makes his approach. They enter the complex with relative ease while Taylor continues to watch the Internet feed. Jack spots a guard in the stairwell. His repeated warnings are not followed, and the man is consequently shot to death. Jack asks Hastings if their cover was blown, to which Hastings responds that they’re still good to go. 07:54:37 A CTU agent uses audio surveillance to investigate each apartment in order to determine where the terrorists are filming. Chloe analyzes the sound waves, and eventually tells them that they’ve found the correct apartment. Jack picks the lock and moves in. He spots a young girl and assures her that they won’t hurt her. A woman suddenly walks in, and commotion starts. Jack holds the woman up while Renee carries the girl out of the room, her mouth covered to silence her wails. Hastings tells Jack that Samir is almost finished. Renee keeps the woman covered while Jack searches the apartment. He spots a hole in the closet and proceeds to uncover it. 07:56:36 Meanwhile, Renee spots a blonde wig on the ground. At the last moment, she realizes who she is watching and quickly guns her down just as the woman pulls a gun. She hurries to join Jack, who is about to commence his raid. Using a mirror, he manages to see Hassan's feet. He also marks Ahman and Navid and engages, shooting them all down. As Samir jumps out from the corner, shooting with a machine gun, Jack manages to shoot him down as well. However, Samir’s voice continues to echo within the room. Confused, Jack spots the video continuing to play on a laptop. As Jack investigates, he turns to find President Omar Hassan, dead with his throat slashed. Jack falls to his knees and closes Hassan’s eyes. He whispers an apology as Renee looks on, feeling hopeless. Split screen: Jack and Renee both look at Hassan’s corpse in disappointment. Taylor and the analysts at CTU continue to observe the “live” feed and watch as Hassan’s throat is cut. Dana is still in custody. President Taylor gasps at the sight while Hastings demands to know what the situation is with Jack. Jack lets him know that the video was pre-recorded, and Hassan was already dead when they got there. Taylor asks to know what went wrong and demands that the screens be cleared. She goes to meet with Dalia and Kayla. She breaks the news that they were too late, and could not save him. Kayla breaks down, hugging her mother as Dalia shakes her head and begins to cry also. (Silent clock) 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Rizwan Manji as Ahman * Assaf Cohen as Navid * Chris Butler as CTU Interrogation Specialist Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Susan (as "Presidential Aide") * Nazanin Boniadi as Blonde Woman * Jamison Haase as CTU Guard Jim Payne * Naomi Morales as CTU Worker * Talin Silva as Arabic Girl * Jerald Vincent as CTU SWAT Sniper Production staff Memorable quotes *'Cole Ortiz': (to Dana) Who are you, you lying bitch? *'Jack Bauer': They said I was the only one you wanted to talk to. Why? *'Dana Walsh': Because you're the only one here who doesn't have his head up his ass. *'Dana Walsh': I lost a lot of money when this deal went south. *'Jack Bauer': You're telling me all of this is about money? *'Dana Walsh': Isn't it always? *'Jack Bauer': (As he grabs Dana Walsh) You little bitch. *'Dana Walsh': Tick tock, Mr. Bauer. You're running out of time. *'Arlo Glass': (about Dana) Maybe if I had been looking in the right spot, like somewhere in the vicinity of her face, I might have noticed something useful. *'Dana Walsh': (to Jack, about Samir Mehran) Altogether he has about six men left. You killed the rest. *'President Omar Hassan': Whether I live or I die, this peace will happen somehow, and men like you will have no place to hide. *'Samir Mehran': This peace dies right here with you! *'Samir Mehran': Omar Hassan will pay with his own blood…. (before executing Hassan) Background information and notes * When Dana is changing her Exit Clearance from Denied to Confirmed, it is clearly shown that she is using the template the show's graphical designer made for the tech shots. She backspaces the word Denied and types in Confirmed when there should be a drop-down box for that kind of change. * As Dana is attempting to escape, her gun ejects a round and locks open, indicating an empty magazine, which she replaces to continue firing. However, there was no muzzle flash (on the prop gun) to indicate a round was actually "fired." * When Dana's authorization is being verified the second time, the words "apprehend on sight" are mistakenly shown as "apprenhend on site". Her exit clearance is also still shown as "Denied" although it may have reverted back after her cover was blown. (Also, since the alert was to be put out as soon as possible, "site" is faster to spell.) * The end of this episode marks the tenth use of a silent clock and the second time it has been used in the 7:00am-8:00am hour, the first being in Day 2. * This is the second episode to use a silent clock back-to-back with another episode, the other being Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am and Redemption. * Dana's apprehension in the CTU New York garage, followed by Cole's angry reaction, directly parallels Jack's apprehension of Nina Myers in the garage of CTU Los Angeles at the end of Day 1. * This is the second time on 24 that a President has been assassinated between 7:00am-8:00am, the first one being David Palmer in "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" (although Palmer was not an active President at the time of his death). Interestingly, Jack avenged both of their deaths in the same hour by shooting their respective assassins shortly before 8:00am (the gunshot wounds he inflicted on Hassan's assassin were not fatal, but the assassin was poisoned shortly afterwards before he could recover consciousness). * Cole Ortiz can be seen writing with his left hand in this episode (actor Freddie Prinze Jr. is left-handed). However, Cole has handled weapons right-handed in previous episodes, presumably because they were designed for right-handers. * Timing error: Based on the episode timers, Samir dons his face-mask at 7:44:16, shortly before he starts recording the video feed of Hassan's execution. President Taylor starts watching the broadcast at 7:45:29 (73 seconds later), suggesting that the delay between the recording and the broadcast is less than 73 seconds. However, after Jack shoots Samir, the feed continues to play for about 76 seconds before Hassan is shown being executed on video. Unless the terrorist broadcast contained gaps or included other pre-recorded material, neither of which seems likely, this would mean Samir executed Hassan after Jack arrived and shot him. * Jack is shown speaking a few words of the Kamistani language (possibly Arabic or some other Middle Eastern dialect). This is the fourth foreign language he has spoken on the show, after Spanish (Day 1), Russian (Day 6) and German (earlier in Day 8). However, in Season 2, Jack did not appear to understand any Arabic, so Kamistani is either not an Arabic dialect or Jack studied the language after the events of Day 2. * The theme music for this episode was extended for the two-hour special. * This is the final appearance for Anil Kapoor as Omar Hassan See also *7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff 8x16 816 816